F is for Fondue
by KennyEchelon
Summary: After Peggy appears ill a month after Steve's 'death' she realises it could be a bit more than just being sick. Introducing Harrison Carter and his niece Mary who is sort-of an OC even though she already exists in the Marvel Universe. Sequel to 'Don't You Dare Be Late'. Set post-movie. Rated T in case mention of abortion is triggering. Just to be safe.


_**Author's Note: **__So after a few discussions with my close friends, I decided I needed to write a sequel to _Don't You Dare Be Late_ and this is what happened. I want to develop this into a multi-chapter 'fic but it all depends on the popularity of it. I really hope you enjoy this!  
__**UPDATE** (5th June 2012) After receiving a review from a kind reader pointing out some mistakes I made, I have now corrected them so thank you for helping me to improve my story! ~ __**KennyEchelon**_

Peggy burst out of the meeting, hurrying towards the nearest bathroom. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" she thought as she meandered her way through the twisted corridors of the army base. The door to the ladies' room swung back as she crashed into the closest toilet cubicle.

Meanwhile, in the conference room, the rest of the people in the meeting erupted into concerned mutters. "She hasn't been the same since Steve died." "She's making herself ill." "It's been a month now, surely she's recovering?""At least she's eating now." "Yeah, she looks better now she's got her curves back, if you know what I mean."

As soon as Peggy knelt down on the cold, hard floor, the contents of her stomach reappeared. She wiped her mouth on a piece of toilet paper then waited until she was entirely certain that she wasn't going to vomit again before leaving the cubicle. She drank some water from the faucet to get rid of the taste and re-applied her lipstick in the mirror. "Not now" she sighed. She gripped the sides of the sink basin, hanging her head.

A few minutes later she re-entered the conference room to the others staring at her. Even though she hadn't heard them, she just knew they were talking about her. She sat down calmly, completely ignoring it and said: "Right, shall we continue?"

Two days later, Peggy had an appointment at the doctor's. She'd been forced to work in the tactical department instead of training recruits because despite being in no fit state to continue, she was determined not to take time off. At least in her new division she could take it easier and still contribute to the war effort. This way she could afford to take a day off to visit an independent surgery.

If her suspicions were correct, she did _not_ want to go to the army doctor for this. They'd fire her immediately.

The doctor surveyed her over his round spectacles a while later. "Well, Miss Carter. You're pregnant."

Peggy thought back to the day before Steve went to fight Red Skull. It hadn't supposed to happen but fuelled by the fear that they would never have another chance, it did. Steve had refused at first, saying it went against his moral code, but she pleaded desperately. "Please, what if something happens and I never see you again? We have no idea what Schmidt and Hydra are capable of." It was almost as if she knew what was coming. It took a while, but he eventually agreed.

He was awkward; not entirely used to using his new body and very inexperienced. It's not like Peggy was _very_ experienced herself but at least she knew enough to improvise.

Steve on the other hand, had no clue. For a start he could barely talk to women, let alone go to bed with one. Peggy could handle practically any man she came across. She could have _had_ any man she came across and there had definitely been offers. Whether she had taken up those offers was her business but Steve was definitely the most genuine out of all the men who had flirted (or at least attempted to) with her.

She remembered him being shy and apologising for his naivety. He seemed so unsure of himself; after all, he was still a little guy in a big body. "Sorry, I don't really know what I'm doing" he said with a little nervous laugh. "Don't worry, I'll show you how" she replied, a watery grin spreading across her face before kissing him warmly.

It wasn't what she expected but the fact that it was with Steve made it perfect. The fear from their upcoming task set the adrenaline flowing. Joining that with the complicated mixture of emotions at the time, it didn't really matter that it wasn't _exactly_ flawless.

A month later, she was reclining on a doctor's examination chair, looking up into a somewhat judgemental face. "Seeing as you're unmarried" he said, seriously "I would recommend you would consider an abortion. It's not the ideal solution but having a bastard out of wedlock… you know how people talk."

"No" Peggy replied sharply, giving the idea absolutely no thought whatsoever "No. I can't. Besides, it's illegal."

The doctor scribbled something down then sighed. "It would be our little secret. You realise you will be judged for the rest of your life?"

"I know. But I just can't."

"You're going to have to let the father know."

Peggy burst out into tears. "H-he's gone. He was… killed in a-action."

The doctor withdrew a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and gave it to her to wipe her eyes.

_8 months later_

Peggy had been discharged from the SSR months ago, as soon as her bump had started to show. She had known this was coming, but thought that maybe her devotion to them may have saved her from unemployment. It was inevitable though; the army protocols stopped any expectant mother from continuing work.

Without a source of income she lost the flat she was renting. Fortunately, her brother had evacuated to New York with her to escape the bombing of London so she could move in with him.

Her brother never complained because while he was out at work, Peggy stayed in cleaning. It was nothing compared to her old occupation but at least she was kept busy. Her brother offered her money but she was too proud to take it.

She was reaching up with her feather duster to clean the bookshelves when the first contractions hit.

In agony, she struggled over to the telephone on the counter and dialled her brother's workplace. "H-harrison? I need you to take me to the hospital… NOW" she gasped.

He slammed the telephone down, told his subordinate to take control and left, calling something about a 'family emergency' behind him. By the time he'd returned home, Peggy was on the floor, resting her back against the wall and panting heavily.

"Thank god you're here" she cried upon seeing him "I've called an ambulance, a taxi is not going to get me there in time"

"C'mon Pegs, let's get you on the sofa" said Harrison, thinking of ways to make his sister more comfortable. He pulled her up gently and assisted her over to the couch. Her bump was huge now so it was very difficult to move but she sat down, hissing in pain as a new contraction overcame her.

About 10 minutes later the ambulance pulled up outside and Harrison grabbed the bag with Peggy's things in and helped her out of the front door.

They made it to the hospital as the contractions got more and more frequent. She was nearly fully dilated and clutched her brother's arm to stop herself from screaming out. The hospital staff found her a bed quickly and within an hour of her being admitted, her baby was being delivered.

"I see the head, you're crowning" said the nurse, but Peggy was too busy crying out in agony. Harrison's fingers were threatening to break under the pressure of her grip. "I want Steve" she screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks "Harrison, I want _him_."

"I know, Pegs" he replied, stroking her hair to comfort her.

A while later, Peggy gave one last almighty push… "Congratulations, it's a girl!"

She collapsed back onto the bed, a sheen of sweat covering her forehead and relief written across her face. "Have you got a name for her?" asked Harrison, squeezing his sister's shoulder.

"I'm going to call her Mary. Mary Carter."

"Why not…?"

Harrison didn't even need to say 'Rogers' to get his point across. "I think it's best if certain people didn't know her parentage, thank you very much" replied Peggy sleepily "Only we will know the truth."

The nurse brought her daughter over to her, freshly cleaned. Taking her in her arms, Peggy breathed: "She's beautiful." The nurse left the room to give the new mother some alone time with her child. Tired and somewhat dazed she looked down into Mary's tiny face, smiling.

"_If only your father could see you now."_

Suddenly, two military officials entered the room and a tall man in a suit strode past them, adjusting his tie. "Miss Carter? I'm from the SSR."

Her stomach dropped. Was she in trouble? She clutched her daughter tightly, for fear of her being taken away. The man cleared his throat. "I think it's best if your brother leaves the room for this." Harrison looked unwilling but noticing the guns in their waistbands, he thought it best to obey so he left his sister, knowing that if the worst happened, she knew how to look after herself. It didn't stop him from worrying though.

"Miss Carter, we have realised that we need your services to develop the SSR into a brand new organisation. If you care for your daughter's future, you will join us. It's what Captain America would have wanted."

"Wait, how did you…?"

"We have our ways of gaining intelligence. S.H.I.E.L.D. will do everything the SSR did and more. We are going to safeguard the world. Not just from the Nazis and Hydra but so much more. Now, are you with us?"

His statement about Mary and Steve hit a sensitive spot so she had no choice but to accept. Steve would have definitely have wanted to keep mankind safe, certainly his own daughter. She looked down at her to stiffen her resolve.

"Okay… when do I start?"


End file.
